


Fist, Flick, Fire

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anaphylaxis, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Sherlock needs to learn how to use a medical device, but his instruction from John unsurprisingly gets derailed.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Fist, Flick, Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> Somewhere more than a year ago I reblogged an instruction poster on Tumblr on how to use an EpiPen, and @Chriscalledmesweetie suggested that I write a fic for it. Well it took forever, and I've lost the Tumblr post, but here it is.

“I can’t believe you are nearly 40 years old and you didn’t know that you’re allergic to kiwi fruit.” John says as he drags himself up the stairs into their flat.

Sherlock trudges along behind him and ignores the statement, just concentrating on getting home after his ordeal.

John opens the door to their flat as quietly as possible and closes it behind Sherlock carefully. It is 1 am after all and Mrs Hudson is most likely sleeping downstairs. He turns to look at Sherlock and says, “If you’d known I wouldn’t have bought that fruit tart and we could have saved ourselves from spending the evening in A&E, and you from nearly dying.”

Sherlock scoffs and rolls his eyes, “I did not ‘nearly die'. It was a mild reaction which…”

“Which was enough to narrow your airways.”

“You told me to eat it! As I recall you said, ‘Here, eat this or I’m taking you home.’”

John takes a deep breath to calm himself and walks over to the sofa with Sherlock trailing behind. “Yes, well maybe I wouldn’t have given you that if I'd known you were allergic. You know, for some crazy reason I didn’t really enjoy thinking that my husband was dying.”

Sherlock doesn’t reply and instead turns to hang up his coat.

John starts rummaging in the paper bag he has brought back from the hospital, “So where shall we keep your epiPen then? We need one here, and one to take out with us. Lucky you’ve got massive pockets in that coat.”

Sherlock looks shocked, “Is that what you were muttering about with the doctor? I don’t need an epiPen, I’ll just avoid kiwi and it’ll be fine.”

John sighs and insists, “First, there was no muttering, you stopped paying attention and started composing.”

Sherlock is quick to counter, “I did not! I was right there. I didn't even have my violin with me.”

“Hmm, your fingers were twitching and you were humming under your breath while you composed in your head.”

Sherlock sags and admits, “Fine. But I’m in the middle of a tricky bit, and that doctor was an idiot.”

John rolls his eyes, “And second, you DO need an epiPen. Just because the reaction wasn’t that bad this time doesn’t mean it couldn’t be much worse next time, and you can’t guarantee that you will never ever be exposed to kiwi again.”

Sherlock hums non-commitedly and wanders into the kitchen calling over his shoulder, “I’ll leave it in your hands then, you're the doctor.”

John follows him and smiles when he finds him pulling out a pair of mugs and filling the kettle. He leans back against the door frame and watches Sherlock click the kettle on and then murmurs, “You really scared me for a moment there you know? I thought I was going to lose you again.”

Sherlock turns and sees John’s eyes glistening with tears, he takes two strides across the room and pulls him into his arms. “It will take more than kiwi fruit to take me away from you, you should know that by now.”

John chuckles weakly and wraps his arms around Sherlock’s waist. “ Please don't fight me on this, you need an epiPen. I need you to have an epiPen. And you need to know how to use it in case I'm not there.”

John rests his head against Sherlock's chest and listens to his heart, a steady thump thump that means Sherlock is still with him. It isn't easy for Sherlock, he knows that, it isn't easy for him to admit he needs any kind of help, that he might not be able to bully his body into behaving perfectly without medical intervention. So John waits and listens to the thump, thump, thump while he gives Sherlock time to process. He starts to drift off a little, and his eyes slide closed, until he hears Sherlock almost whisper a reply.

“Ok. If you think it’s important.”

John looks up with a broad grin and gives Sherlock a happy peck on the lips. “Brilliant. We can keep one here, in the kitchen cupboard, and one in your coat pocket. I just need to teach you to use it.”

John pulls away from the hug and rummages in the paper bag again while Sherlock goes to turn the kettle back on again. He pulls a small leaflet out with a flourish.

“Now? Don’t you want to sleep?”

“No, let’s get it over with. Here, the new phrase they are using is ‘Fist, Flick, Fire,’ you just grasp it in your fist…..” John trails off when he sees Sherlock's shoulders shaking and hears him giggling, even though he is obviously trying not to and avoiding looking at John by making tea.

“Anything funny?”

Sherlock waves a hand over his shoulder and says, “No, no, carry on.”

“Ok,” John says dubiously, “first you grab it in your fist…”

John is forced to stop again when Sherlock laughs so much that he collapses into a chair. Between gales of laughter he manages to choke out, “This is how they teach children to use these things?”

Johns lips tug up at the edges but he manages to refrain from laughing, “Yes, children don’t tend to be so filthy minded as you.”

Sherlock gets control of himself and looks up at John, his eyes sparkling with amusement, “Every filthy thing in my mind was put there by you. I was pure as the driven snow before you buggered me on the stair case.”

John purses his lips in a further effort to control himself and shakes his head, Sherlock may have been a virgin before that memorable night, but judging from the way he had begged for it he was anything but innocent.

“Hmm, if you say so. But back to the important, life saving, tutorial. You grasp it in your fist, flick the cap off with your thumb, and then press hard down onto your thigh while pushing the button to ‘fire’.” John pulls a practice ‘pen out of the bag and hands it to Sherlock, “Look, you can practice with this.”

Sherlock, still giggling slightly holds the epiPen delicately between two fingers, presses it against the crook of his elbow, and asks with wide faux innocent eyes, “Like this?”

“No.”

Sherlock tries again, this time holding it like a pen and pressing the tip against his neck, “How’s this?”

John shakes his head fondly, “You're impossible, give it here.” He takes the practice epiPen and gives a full demonstration on himself, reciting the ‘fist’, ‘flick', and ‘fire’ slogans as he does so. “There, now repeat it back to me, what is the phrase to remember? It's nice and easy, three words starting with ‘f'.”

Sherlock smirks, “Five fingers fiddle?”

John can’t hold in his amusement any more and a loud guffaw escapes him before he manages to stifle it to more of a chuckle. “No you git, come on, what is it?”

Sherlock grabs the ‘pen from John’s unresisting fingers and sets it on the table as he pulls John down to kiss him, after several seconds he breaks free to tease, “Fist fondle fellate?”

John snorts and kisses him back then mumbles against his lips, “You know that isn’t right.”

Sherlock pulls John down completely to sit in his lap and kiss a bit more, hands gradually wandering, until he tries again with another ‘guess', “Fast feral fuck”.

John giggles and nips Sherlock’s earlobe gently, “No. I’m trying to be responsible here, this is important.”

“Unless you’re planning on force-feeding me kiwi in the middle of the night, we can probably leave responsible until the morning, can’t we?” as further persuasion he starts sucking lightly at John’s neck and shoving his hands up underneath his jumper to caress his nipples.

John moans, half in arousal and half in defeat. He locks eyes with Sherlock and sighs, “Oh, fuck it.”

In a flash John has Sherlock bent over the kitchen table. He drapes himself over Sherlock’s back, rubbing his clothed erection against Sherlock’s arse, and reaches around to work Sherlock’s trousers open and pull him free.

“Now, this is how it’s going to go.” John murmurs into Sherlock’s ear. He closes his fist around Sherlock’s cock and gives it a single pull, making Sherlock groan. “First is the Fist.” he tightens his grasp a little and pulls up and down, fast and efficient, speed building. He grins when he feels Sherlock’s legs nearly give out, and knows that if it weren’t for the table holding him up he would be in a heap on the floor.

“Second is the Flick.” He begins incorporating a slight flick just under the head of Sherlock’s cock on every upward stroke. The increasingly desperate noises Sherlock is making stoke Johns own arousal and he rubs himself a little more firmly against Sherlock’s buttocks to take the edge off.

It only takes a few moments more before John can feel Sherlock tense in a way that he is oh so familiar with. “And lastly we have the Fire.” Almost exactly on cue Sherlock shudders and comes, covering John’s hand and the underside of the table in his release.

John releases him and stays in place to give his husband a moment to recover. As soon as Sherlock’s breathing is under control again he gives a pointed thrust against him to remind Sherlock of his current unsatisfied state.

Sherlock stands, dislodging John from his position and turns to him with a smirk. “Is it my turn now then?”

John grins back, “Yeah, you’ve had a demonstration, come show me what you can do, but you’ll have to catch me first.” He sets off at a run, followed closely by Sherlock giggling madly as he chases John to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> As I expect you can work out, this is not a recommended method for learning how to use medical devices, and over the haze of time I may have forgotten the proper instructions since I saw them. So if you or someone you know needs an EpiPen please learn how to use it properly, and not from me 😂
> 
> P.s. I'm posting this tipsy, I'll come back tomorrow and see if my notes make any sense.
> 
> *edit* I think it all makes sense 😁 I'd love it if you left me a comment, they really are a highlight of my day 😊


End file.
